enseñame a seducir
by serenamar1
Summary: una gran noche , los primeros pasos para abrir las puertas del amor, serena ya comenzo su tarea
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Alerta es un fics, lemon con escenas fuerte para algunas

Capitulo 1 " nuestra primera vez" 

Una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se encontraba durmiendo en el pecho de un hombre de cabellos negros , y ojos azules, suavemente comienza abrir los ojos , gira a su lado derecho y va el cuerpo de su amante , dormía plácidamente, tratando de que no se despierte , coge una sabana que estaba tirada en el suelo y se envuelve en ella para dirigirse al baño y darse una ducha , entrando al mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo , suave y calido comienza a recordar por que termino en el departamento de Darién y más encima en su cama .

**Flash Back **

Serena y Darién habían ido a cenar aun restaurante elegantisimo donde era muy difícil hacer reservaciones, comieron los platos preferidos de ellos dos , Darién temía que serena no se supiera comportar en lugares como ese , pero se dio cuenta que serena le estaba dando clase de buena compostura.

_sorprendido pregunto serena a Darién_

_si un poco jamas pense que. tu supieras como comportar en una mesa de este tipo creo que aun no te conozco._

_Me conoces solo que aun no te demostrado todas mis facetas _

_Me encantaría conocerlas con una sonrisa picarona , lo cual hizo sonrojar a serena . _

La cena había terminado y se dirigían al departamento de Darién para beber algo , conversar no quisieron tomar Taxi querían caminar, contemplar la luna y disfrutar una grata caminada, llegaron a un sector donde no pasaban ninguna locomoción y comenzó una sorpresiva tormenta , primero el cielo se oscureció, los rayos hacían un fuerte sonido y despertaban el miedo de Serena, comienza a caer la lluvia haciendo que Darién y Serena comenzaran a correr solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar al departamento de Darién , cuando llegaron estaba empapados hasta los pies , como es común se sacaron los zapatos en primera instancia.

_uu si que. nos sorprendió la tormenta allá fuera no lo crees serena , _

_si, sobre todo los relámpagos , ashi_

_ven vamos a mi cuarto creo que ahí un poco de ropa te vas a resfriar _

_si, lo que tu digas tu eres el medico ._

Darién , fue al armario y encontró un suéter rosado de serena que se le quedo y unos pantalones de él. Y se los llevo a serena.

_toma ponte esto, y se quedo parado , serena lo miro un poco y el comprendió el significado de la mirada y se puso de espalda hacia la pared. _

Pero algo lo hizo voltear y vio el dorso de Serena desnudo , se acerco a Serena esto la puso nerviosa , Darién comenzó hacerle caricias en la espalda, eran suaves y cálidas , serena cerro sus ojos y comenzó a disfrutar esa extraña sensación de placer, Darién la dio vuelta y deposito un beso en los labios de serena suaves y frescos , el beso cada vez adquiría más pasión , desenfreno ,

_Darién se detuvo , quieres hacerlo , no quiero que te sientas presionada _

_Si, y no te detengas , esto sorprendió a Darién pero despertó más pasión ._

Darién nuevamente se colgó en su cuello suavemente y depositaba , besos en su labios que hacían que serena y hiciera una especies de quejidos esto ultimo excitaba más a Darién, la acostó en su cama de manera de quedar en una mejor posición para quedar cómodo , se poso arriba de serena , ya no podía más con caricias cálidas, su mano se metió por debajo de la blusa de serena y llego hasta su brasier, desabrochándolo de una manera que pudo gozar de los grandes talentos que gozaba su novia , para él era la primera vez y suponía que para Serena igual , uno a uno los botones fueron desapareciendo hasta quedar , sin esas molesta blusa para Darién que no lo dejaban contemplar y tocar con absoluto placer , volvió a los labios de serena cálidamente, una mano jugaba con los Cenos y la otra se metía por debajo de falda de serena y tocaba sus piernas hasta que llego aun lugar donde serena dio un gemido, la falda de serena quedo rápidamente en el suelo y Darién no se dio cuenta cuando serena ya lo tenía sin camisa como si fuera una experta en este arte, serena tocaba el pecho y los grandes músculos que tenía su novio , serena audaz mente dudo un poco pero luego se decidió a bajar el cierre del pantalón de su novio, no quería quedar como un pervertida pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer y Darién le ayudo un poco para quedar los en la misma posición solo quedaba , una parte sacar y cuidadosamente lo fueron haciendo hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

_-- Gemidos por ambas parte, serena se agarro de la espalda de Darién, y caían lagrimas de dolor , y Darién por su parte gozaba y sufría por hacer doler a serena pero eso era inevitable, un hilo de sangre corrió por la pierna de serena, pero muy pronto ese dolor se convierto en el placer más absoluto que pueda existir . _

**Fin Del Flash Back **

Aun el agua corría por su cuerpo, y cierta inseguridad la invadió, no se había protegido, estaba asustada de quedar embarazada , en su primera vez si bien quería quedar embarazada, pero no tan pronto tenía dieciséis años solamente, se puso la ropa que Darién le presto y el aun estaba durmiendo en esa cama como un lindo ángel . Fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comer por que tenía mucha hambre demasiada, abrió el refrigerador y había leche , se percato que Darién comía cereales como un niño chiquito, preparo desayuno para dos de seguro Darién tenía hambre igual que ella .

Ya en la habitación dejo las bandejas en una , mesita y fue a despertar a su gatito dormilón.

gatito despierta ya es de mañana

melosamente fue abriendo los ojos y recordó lo pasado y vio a serena delante de él con una sonrisa y puso su desayuno en su falda , se acostó al lado de él para compartir un rico desayuno .

esta exquisito, gracias mi serena , sabes ahora eres toda mia

y tu todo mio

Ambos se miraron dejaron su desayuna aun costado de la cama y comenzaron a jugar debajo de las sabanas , se hacían cosquillas era un día sábado , Darién salió de la cama para darse una ducha , mientras serena preparaba todo para ir un rato al parque cuando de pronto cayo al suelo y unas imágenes aparecieron en su mente...

**si no quieres que esto suceda debes hacer algo ya- dijo una voz**

pero que es lo que tengo que hacer, quien eres , contesto alarmada serena

**ir al futuro por supuesto y abrir le los ojos a la reina serenety ,ella esta muy triste por el daño causado pero nadie lo sabe , por que lo cubre una frialdad esto esta destruyendo su corazón y la fortaleza, del reino.**

Y que pasa con el rey por que no hace nada ..

**El, un silencio si te voy a mandar en una misión debo contarte todo desde un principio .**

**Hace tiempo atrás , el rey la engaño con una de sus amigas , sailor Mars, producto que la reina ,no se descongelaba la sailor aprovecho de cautivar a su majestad , y ella no lo pudo perdonar nunca por tal traición pero ya no se podía hacer nada estaban casados , duermen en una misma habitación pero no sucede nada entre los dos , esa relación ya termino. pero ella no lo quiere perdonar, y el no hace ningún esfuerzo para que eso suceda, pero se cree que tiene a otra mujer , producto esto va a ocasionar las imágenes que le mande debe hacer algo para arreglar la situación y mientras más pronto lo será mejor, lo va hacer .**

si acepto quiero ayudar , como voy hacerlo por que no se me ocurre nada

**espera que la reina y el rey los inviten a pasar una semana en el reino.**

( LA LETRAS NEGRAS ES LA EXTRAÑA VOZ)

Darien sale del baño con la toalla blanca cubriendo solo una parte de su cuerpo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy contento por la noche pasada.

que sucede mi amor , estas triste

no , te preocupes no es nada serio

ahhh, no me digas estuve muy mal anoche y es por eso, pero te recuerdo que también fue mi primera vez, así que mucha experiencia no tengo.

Si que eres tonto , tirándole una almohada por la cabeza..

Con que esa tenemos princesa,

y Darién le tira una almohada en la cabeza, y así comienza una batalla de almohadonazos, hasta que en un descuido a Darién se le cae la toalla al suelo, el no se da cuenta pero serena se da vuelta ruborizada , y Darién , recién se da cuenta y se sube la toalla aunque prefería quedarse de esa forma.

-Ya mi niña , ya me la subi, voy a cambiarme de ropa para salir .

-Yo , voy a ir para fuera para que te cambies con tranquilidad

Serena estaba sentada en el escritorio , pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en este día , problema eran sus padres que les iba a decir , se suponía que solo iría a comer con su novio , no que se iba a quedar a dormir con él, no fuera nada que solo se hubiese quedado a dormir , si no lo que había hecho , de solo pensarlo se ponía de colores su piel, Darién parecía una señorita pensaba serena , se demoraba mucho, de seguro se estaba mirando el espejo la curiosidad la invadió y entro a la pieza de Darién, escucho el sonido de la ducha , dedujo que se estaba bañando unas gansas enormes la invadió de meterse a bañar con él .

El agua corría por el cuerpo de Darién el se puso las manos en la cabeza y bajo hasta su cara , se podía ver con claridad el cuerpo desnudo de Darién atrás ves del espejo , cada músculo cada parte de su anatomía, serena se sacaba su ropa hasta que entro al baño y lo vio completamente desnudo , movió la puerta de la ducha,

puedo entrar, pregunto con una sonrisa picarona en sus labios

Darién la miro de pies a cabeza , la sangre le comenzó a hervir por verla ahí parada, que solo la agarro por la cintura, esa pregunta sobra .

Ambos cuerpo desnudos y muy apegados se besaban con locura y pasión su lengua recorrió el rostro de serena mientras el agua limpiaba todo a su paso , el vapor del agua caliente le hacia ver una situación romántica , con un jabón Darién comenzó a pasárselo a serena por la espalda , mientras serena cerraba sus ojos , Darién ya iba por la pierna pasando jabón y besando el cuerpo de serena, un te amo salió de la boca de Darién , ella respondió yo también, era la primera vez que Darién le decía a serena te amo con todas sus letras , y le encanto llamarla de esa manera , llego el turno de serena de pasar el jabón por el cuerpo de Darién y con un beso comenzó su recorrido sin detenerse , comenzó por las piernas de Darién subiendo poco a poco ,su lengua recorrió la pierna de Darién iba junto con el jabón , pero lo dejo por que encontró que no sabía bien con jabón.

esta loca , pero te amo desde ahora te lo diré cada vez que se me ocurra no importa que este alguien delante de nosotros.

me parece , genial y yo te diré te adoro sin importar quien nos mire, parece que el agua nos quiere sacar de la ducha por que se empieza a helar .

creo que se acabo el gas , salgamos antes de que se acabe por completo más tarde pido un gas .

si, se cubre con una toalla el cabello y otra el cuerpo .

En la habitación sin ningún pudor se visten como si estuvieran casados, Darién en una esquina de la cama y serena en el otro extremo. Ya estaban vestido, se disponían para salir de la habitación , cuando encontraron una carta en el piso , en el borde la puerta.

_Sr, Darién Chiva y Señorita Tsuquino : _

_Tengo el agrado de invitarle por una semana al palacio de Tokio de cristal _

_Para hacerle una visita educativa a la reina serenety y al rey Endimion si es posible hoy día mismo a las 10:30 de la mañana de carácter urgente , sabe de lo que hablo , espero que puedan venir , sin otro particular secretario general del ministerio. _

_Nicolás Kanisawa ._

- Sabes que significa esto , pregunto Darién con la nota en la mano mirando a serena .

ni la mínima idea , quieres ir haber que pasa .

me muero de curiosidad , respondió Darién .

Dámela mano y no te sueltes por ningún motivo .

No te preocupes si fuera por mi pasara toda la vida así .

Ya concéntrate ,por el dio cronnos , quiero ir al siglo XXX .

Un remolino, de color rosa los arrastraba y una corriente fría les llegaba hacia su rostro , cuando llegaron aun lugar cubierto por una neblina negra como hacia tiempo atrás habían estado ahí sabían de que se trataba , debían ir donde sailor Plutón para que los dejara pasar caminaron tomados de la mano por un sendero muy oscuro .

la entrada esta prohibida de donde viene viajeros

sailor Plutón eres tu , soy sailor moon

acércate para verte más de cerca , si eres tu traes el permiso especial .

te refieres a la carta,

si a eso me refiero , la tienes

acá esta Darién se acerco, serena se sentía incomoda algo no le gustaba de sailor Pluton, y nunca se equivocaba .

pasen, sigan el camino se encontrar con una puerta de oro, ahí pasen esta llave dejen la ahí puesta cuando abran yo voy por ella más tarde .

- si claro , con cierta inseguridad algo le decía que no dejara la llave puesta .

Siguieron caminado por el pasillo señalado , hasta que llegaron una gran puerta amarilla muy grande , Darién metió la llave giro la perilla de la puerta quería dejar pasar a serena pero serena le cerro el ojo y le dijo que el pasara primero , mientras Darién le daba la espalda saco la llave de la puerta y se la hecho al bolsillo , cuando paso ella la puerta se cerro automáticamente, ante los ojos de Darién había un hermoso palacio de cristal, siguieron su camino en la entrada había dos guardias en cada extremo de la puerta vestía de forma extraña y muy graciosa serena estaba al borde la risa pero sabia que no debía reírse pero las lagrimas le caían por su rostro.

este es el se de invitación , un guardia la tomo y la leyó dando le la pasada a Los dos con una reverencia por el apellido se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

Abrieron una gran puerta de tras de esa puerta estaban los reyes , serena estaba afirmándose su estomago y la lagrimas caían por su rostro , Darién aun no se percataba de aquello, se encontraron frente a frente serena miro al Rey y estaba hecho un cuero pensaba serena definitivamente no lo iba a peder en el futuro , pero la saco por un momento de su angustia que estaba viviendo en esos momentos , la lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo y comenzó apretarse el estomago .

que le sucede pregunto el rey con absoluta frialdad , sin mira sus ojos hacia tiempo que no los contemplaba

No se lo que le sucede intervino Darién

perdón pero, ya no aguanto más por lo que voy hacer con su permiso , no es por ustedes , saco las manos de estomago y una risa salio de sus labios jjajajajjajajajjajajaj, se reía pidiendo disculpa pero no podía para todos estaba confundidos no sabían de que se reían .

de que te ríes pregunto Darién a punto de desesperarse.

De la vestimenta del guardia es muy graciosa. Ya perdón, mucho gusto en verlos , y le paso la mano Endimion primero y sintió una muy fría , aunque se demoro en darla .

Darién saludo a Endimion sin ningún problema pero cuando estuvo delante de serenety no sabia que hacer como la saludaba ella tenía una mirada muy fría se sentía incomodo no sabía por que lo miraba de esa manera tan inquisidora, serena se acerco a Darién viéndolo en la posición en que se encontraba , y le dijo algo en el oído.

estas segura de eso, crees que es prudente .

adelante ,

Darién se acerca ella con mucho cuidado y un poco de miedo ya que se sentía intimidado por esa mirada , extraño , pensaba pone una rodilla en el suelo y la otra la levanta tomando una mano de la reina y besándola, muy suavemente por unos segundos que parecieron minutos se quedaron así cuando la reina se dio cuenta le dijo que se para y continuara el recorrido, pero serena noto el rubor en sus mejillas.

aun hay esperanza lo dijo en forma para callado pero que todos escucharon

oportunidad para que pregunto Darién .

- aah diablos ( pensando) no para ver de nuevo e uniforme de los guardias creo que me voy a divertir en este lugar, .

Darién Miro el suelo y vio una llave dorada botada en el suelo justo al lado de serena , la miro y todos miraron el suelo , upps dijo serena .La mirada de serena era como si hubiese hecho una travesura jajja , pero como iba a explicar lo de la llave si Darién paso primero y la dejo puesta ...odiaba cuando la descubrían altiro en la travesura.

serena creo que sailor pluton te dijo que dejaras la llave puesta y ella la recogía después , yo la deje puesta

creo que se me olvido lo de la llave, es que estoy acostumbrada a sacar la llaves de la puerta y creo que esta no fue excepción , serena noto la mirada fria de Endimion que la miraba con cierto rencor por lo de la llave pensaba serena , pero eso no podía ser algo se traia con esa sailor.

Pero serena a lo mejor era la única llave que tenia para entrar al palacio

No lo creo de seguro tienen otra llave para entrar ya tranquilo , fue un error recuerda que soy humana . pero saca algo del bolsillo y se lo puso a Darién dejándolo completamente sorprendido u salo mientras estés en este lugar es para la buena suerte , debes prometer que estará contigo todo el tiempo , esto no es un juego Darién mas tarde te explico por que .

Perdona no debí ponerme así y le dio un beso en la boca al frente de los reyes dejándolo sorprendidos .

Pásamela la llave yo después se la paso más tarde, pero serena hizo que no escucho y le paso la llave a Serenety le caía gordo el Erndimion además que algo no andaba bien . Ya vamos por acá síganme que la cena esta servida .

Los reyes iban juntos serena noto la frialdad pero de pronto Endimion paso una mano detrás de serena y continuo su camino, pero serena noto que el rey le decía algo en oído no puedo escuchar con exactitud pero algo de juego puedo escuchar , penso que esto iba hacer muy complicado de lo que creía por lo que , veía , en la mesa estaba todas las sailor ordenadas según la distancia con el sol , aun extremo estaba la reina y al otro el rey , formando la cabecera de la mesa , Darién y serena quedaron al frente sailor mercury y por esas casualidades Darién quedo al frente de sailor mars que lo miraba pícaramente y descaradamente serena , se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero Darién ni la pesco se puso a conversar con serena de algo sin mirarla le hizo un desplante El sabia lo que sentía sailor mars por el por que se declaro una vez pero no paso Amás aunque creía que se le había pasado pero veía que no .

se acerca al oído de serena le dijo no le hagas caso , no la mires y listo dándole un beso en la frente .

si lo que tu digas , pero me desespera ,

nadie escuchaba lo que se decían era inaudible para los demás .

Terminada la cena , todos salieron las sailor y los reyes se dirigían ana reunión, así es que Darién y serena se fueron a dar un paseo por el castillo iban completamente abrasados y diciéndose palabras de amor en el oído , cualquiera que los viera les daría envidia tanto amor que mostraban .

ahora me vas a contar por que tenía que llevar esta cierta de color rojo en la muñeca , pregunto Darién curioso ..

no sientes nada Darién

de que demonios estas hablando

de eso, mira la energía que irradia este lugar haces que pierdas el control fácilmente , es una emergía negativa muy poderosa , que las personas que se acostumbran ya ni la sienten es como si todas personas que serenety venció mandaran energías negativas a este lugar, pero produce algo en ti y en Endimión por eso se comportan de esa manera , pero no se dan cuenta de nada .

y serenety no hace nada para evitar lo que sucede

se acostumbro por cosas que sucedieron ella considera que absolutamente normal lo que sucede . vamos a dar un paseo a la habitaciones para conocerlas .

Darién la miro picaramente su novia se había convertido en toda una mujer apasionada , y eso le gustaba sobre manera se preguntaba si pasaría toda una vida haciendo el amor con su novia . Caminaron de la mano por un largo pasillo que lo alumbraban unas lámparas de cristal muy llamativas alrededor había muchas piezas, pero la pieza de la izquierda hacia delante era la de serena , bario y encontró una cama blanca y muy blanda lo primero que hizo antes de cerrar la puerta fue lanzarse a la cama , Darién entro después y cerro la puerta con cerrojo para que nadie entrar ni saliera de ahí al menos por una horas que serian excitante , Darién la miraba como un lobo a punto de comerse a una oveja , serena aun no se percataba de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Darièn que se sacaba la ropa mientras avanzaba a la cama , Serena cuando abrió lo ojos tendía a Darien prácticamente encima de ella y completamente desnudo , serena lo agarro del cuello y lo atrajo para si besándolo apasionadamente y vorazmente.

Estaban acostados en una cama y Darién por primera vez sentía la necesidad de fumar, así que saco un cigarro , serena aun dormía por la situación y el contemplaba su cuerpo desnudo en la cama podía estar así toda una vida, apago el cigarro un poco antes de que se le acabara por completo serena comienza abrir los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fueron los ojos de Darién que la miraba , se sonrojo ya que estaba desnuda .

Cerca de las habitaciones venían las sailor y sus majestades saliendo de la reunión que los afectaba , cuando en la puerta se encontraron con algo jamas pensado , se escuchaban risas y murmullos en la habitación de serena , pensaron que no estaba haciendo nada malo pero cuando escucharon , primero intentaron no escuchar lo que pasaba pero era imposible la felicidad y la dicha que. ahí había era imposible de no darse cuenta, Serena estaba acostada en la cama y Darién estaba sentado cansado de tanto juego , para él serena era inagotable y eso lo excitaba por que debía dar el doble de cualquier hombre común y corriente y sacar energía de donde no tuviera .

Todos incluyendo los reyes estaba en la puerta escuchando todo lo que en esa habitación llena de lujuria y pasión había .

Serena , quiero pedirte algo , dijo Darién

Pídeme lo que quieras si esta en mis manos cumplirlo con gusto lo haré

Esta bien pero me da un poco de vergüenza, puedo pasar la noche contigo es que ya me acostumbre a dormir contigo .

Yo no tengo ningún problema , yo igual me acostumbre a ti .

No, sabes esto es tan extraño, sabes cada día que pasa me siento más apegado a ti es como si yo sin ti no pudiera vivir no quiero que nos pase lo mismo que a Endimion y Serenety , se puede hacerlo para que no pase

Por supuesto que se puede porque crees tu que , a nosotros nos muestran el tiempo , solo para que sepamos lo que sucede pues no , para que veamos lo que sucede y no repitamos los mismos errores , Solo tenemos que cuidarnos de las malas influencias y todo va estar bien .

Darién la abraza y le da un beso en la frente vamos a dormir estoy tan cansado le dice Darién serena solo asiente con la cabeza pero todos se percatan que el rey no esta y sienten un portazo , en su habitación . en la habitación del rey .

_Que me sucede siento que la sangre me hierve como si una inmensa pasión se apodera de mi acaso estaré celoso de Darién que el tiene lo que. yo deseo , por que yo la deseo y quizás hasta la ame , pero por muchos años he ocultado todos mis sentimientos hacia ella la persona más leal que existe en este mundo , por culpa , por miedo , a que no me perdone ni eso me he atrevido hacer , pero la cobardía me supera por completo , Endimion se acuesta y mira el techo pensando todo lo que Daría por tener a Serenety en sus brazos y pasar una noche con ella aunque sea dormir sin dirigir siquiera la palabra , pero luego piensa en ella su supuesto gran amor pero desde que esta ella en este lugar le regreso la vida al palacio como si lo llenara de energía ninguna mujer podía hacer eso, que le pasaba , estaba tan cansado que cayo su cama y se durmió con esos pensamientos en su cabeza._

A la mañana siguiente Serena estaba acostada en el pecho de Darién el había despertado primero y le hacia cariño en la espalda de serena bajaba y subía su mano por la espalda hasta que poco a poco se abrieron unos grandes y hermoso ojos azules, .

Hace mucho que estas despierto,

no , desperté hace poco solo te contemplaba lo hermosa que eres y lo orgulloso que estoy de que estés a mi lado.

Gracias, pero creo que es hora de levantarnos quien se ducha primero tu o yo .

Creo que los dos al mismo tiempo así es más rápido no crees .

Pervertido ya vamos a bañarnos ,

Jajajaj, no me llames así mi princesa que me siento mal .

Esta bien , pero apurate Que. no vamos alcanzar desayuno .

En el gran comedor todos estaban sentado esperando a Serena y Darién que al parecer se les había pegado las sabanas , Endimion se estaba impacientando no le gustaba esperar y tenia muchas cosa que hacer , su paciencia no era una de sus mayores virtudes.

perdon por llegar tarde dijo serena en forma timida roja por la vergüenza.

esta bien tomen asiento, ya me estaba impacientando quiero que para el almuerzo estén a la hora indicada , ser puntuales es muy importantes .

esta , vez , hablo Darién ya te dijo que lo sentía Que demonios quiere que haga , todos estaba sorprendidos salto como una fiera para defender a su novia .

tranquilízate solo era un consejo coman sus alimentos . por favor una sonrisa salió de los labios de serenety, pero era tan pequeña que nadie lo noto.

Serenety, necesito conversar contigo en privado es posible , pregunto serena .

Si claro después del desayuno en la biblioteca, pero lega a la hora porque después tengo que ir al estado , hacer unos papeles .

No hay problema. ...

Serena y Serenety caminaban en el más absoluto silencio, por grandes pasillos y vueltas que parecían que iban a marear a serena jamas peso que una biblioteca pudiera quedar tan lejos de la casa lo más probable era que nadie fuera ese lugar . Acá es le dijo Serenety, abre la puerta y una inmensa biblioteca libros por todos lados por donde se miraba había. Un escalera corrediza para sacar libros una mesa y sillones para sentarse .

Ya ahora me puedes decir todo nadie nos escuchara puse una barrera protectora. Dijo la reina .

yo no vine de vacaciones a este lugar , vine por una misión muy especial y necesito que me colabores en esto se que será dificil para ti por no decirlo humillante pero es muy importante y urgente que lo hagas .

sin rodeos serena de que se trata todo esto , no tengo tiempo ..

para mi tendrás que tener todo el tiempo del mundo por que hay una especie de complot en tu contra y el rey endimion.

No entiendo quien esta conspirando en contra de la realeza

No lo se con exactitud pero saben la debilidad del reino y en menos de unos días esto quedara destruido para dar paso aun nuevo reino de maldad y destrucción ... por eso me enviaron .

que tengo que hacer yo con todo esto

mmmmm, tienes que reconquistar a tu ESPOSO, seducirlo , amarlo

esta loca yo no , he hablado con Endimion desde hacia tiempo que el y yo no conversamos siquiera el por su lado y yo por el mio, creo que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado con esto.

Todo quedara destruido si no lo hace todo empezará a caer y reinara la maldad en todo el mundo , el aun te ama al igual que tu lo amas a él.

El no me ama serena , el no siente nada por mi

Desde cuando que no lo miras a los ojos para ver lo que siente por ti dale una oportunidad a el y a ti .

Esta bien supongamos que yo acepto , yo no se seducir ni mucho menos conquistar en eso soy un desastre.

Yo te enseñare a seducir... continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 " trescientos años de fidelidad" 

Serena y Serenety conversaban en la biblioteca , serena le daba intrusiones de lo que tenía que hacer a veces dejaba impresionada a Serenty con todas las cosas que se le ocurrían pero sabía que ella tenía experiencia de lo que decía .

serena tengo miedo , hace tiempo que yo no hablo con él como voy hacer para hablar.

empieza por algo simple ve donde esta y coméntale , que me voy a quedar con Darién una semana por que me piensas enseñar algunas cosas que después van hacerme útiles

Espera solo eso , así comienzan hablar ni te vas a dar ni cuenta cuando estén hablando como si fueran grandes amigos .

Si tu lo dices así ha de ser .contesto serenety.

Endimion estaba en su habitación , escuchando su opera todos sabían que cuando el escuchaba opera no le gustaba que nadie lo molestara pero serenety no sabia eso, Asia tiempo que no sabia de los extraños gustos y excentricidades de su marido. Endimion acostado en su cama blanda y cómodo con los ojos cerrados y las manos moviéndolas como si dirigiera la orquesta, siente que alguien llama a su puerta. Fastidiado se levanta dispuesto a gritar a quien lo interrumpe .Pero cuando abre la puerta se queda parado y con la boca abierta eso no lo esperaba estaba Serenety en su cuarto .

pasa , Endimion la invito a pasar

el silencio era incomodo pero tenía que hablar , como estas fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir debía empezar por la cortesía.

Bien , creo un poco sacado de onda , pero aun no me dices a que has venido .

Serenety, se trataba de controlar de no gritarle en la cara pero si seguía presionándola iva a mandar todo al demonio , que no sabia que ya había hecho un tremendo esfuerzo en ir a buscarlo . bueno yo quería informarte que serena y Darién se van a quedar una semana en el palacio.Ademas quiero presentarles a unos amigos

Haber, quieres que serena conozca algunas personas , desde cuando me pides mi opinión

Justo lo que me dijo serena , solo que me aburrí de pasar por el lado tuyo y no saludarte en fin quiero terminar con el hielo por eso vine a preguntarte, te molesta.

Para nada , solo que me pareció curioso todo esto, y a quienes piensas invitar .

A las princesas, del reino del norte y algunos príncipes del sur te acuerdas de ellos con una mirada picara , ella había sido acosada por uno de ellos . necesitaba despertar celos si quería conseguir su propósito mientras más mejor para que se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo .

has lo que quieras, pero sabes muy que es lo pasara

no te preocupes , más tarde mando a las sirvientas para que trasladen tus cosas a mi cuarto .

( todo por ver a su príncipe del sur , pero no se la va llevar, pensando) esta bien entonces en eso quedamos , pero las princesas estas segura que quieres que vengan a mi me incomoda un poco .

a mi igual pero ambos sabemos que son importantes, si invitamos solamente a los príncipes , obligatoriamente las tenemos que invitar sabes como son , van a pensar que es una conspiración en su contra.

Tienes razón ve y has las respectivas invitaciones , yo me voy a quedar un rato mas y voy a tu cuarto .

Esta bien a todo esto , desde cuando escuchas soprano , pense que te gustaba más la lírica .

Si, hace unos trecientos años más o menos no es nada .

Sabes vamos atener que empezarnos a conocer de nuevo, pero de eso hablamos después sigue escuchando música .Nos vemos.

Serenety , sale del cuarto de Endimión , dejando muy sorprendido a Endimion, me hablo con mucha soltura como si habláramos todos los días definitivamente había algo extraño en Serenety, pero le agrado una sonrisa de esperanza salió de sus labios que pasaba con el porque se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo.

Serena estaba en la terraza mirando el hermoso Jardín que se podía ver con claridad, rosas de todos colores, todas bien cuidadas y unos cuantos lirios su flor favorita después de las rosas , Darién no lo veía hacia unas cuantas horas, decidió ir a buscarlo . Pero no lo podía encontrar busco por muchos lugares y pasillos , ya cansada de buscar fue un rato a la biblioteca , solo para descansar y como iba a seducir a Endimion por que en teoría ella lo iba a Seducir, abrió la puerta y camino sintió el perfume de Darién . Ahí sentado en un escritorio estaba leyendo un libro, serena penso que se veía tan sexi leyendo el libro, se reprimió ella misma .

Dio la vuelta por atrás , para sorprender a Darién y taparle los ojos , le comienza a dar besos en el cuello.

Serena donde estabas te estuve buscando, haciendo un puchero , y que querías hablar con Serenety

- yo igual te estuve buscando .

Darién hizo un movimiento rápido y serena quedo sentada en sus faldas y besándola como un loco apasionado , sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de serena , tratando de recorrerla en tan solo un segundo, serena se aferraba al cuello de darien mientras el la besaba apasionadamente en el cuello dejándole una marca , como si marcara su territorio , pero una mano bajo hasta la pierna de serena subiéndole poco a poco , el vestido con la mano , serena dio un grito de placer y eso éxito mucho más a Darién ,Darién abandona pierna de serena y se dirigió a desabrochar el cierre del vestido , dejándola solo con ropa interior, por su parte Darién estaba sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado , Tomo a serena en sus brazos y la acostó en un sillón , que estaba cerca, ...

Serenety ,estaba en su escritorio mandaba las invitaciones, para las personas que vendrían al palacio , pero estaba hecha un atados de nervios , iba a pasar la noche con endimion , hacia meses que no dormía con el, ya que no venía nadie , eso era bastante extraño , aunque no tenían relaciones sexuales , pero estaba necesitando dormir con un hombre , si no conseguía a Endimion estaba dispuesta a tener a un amante , una mujer como ella ardiente , para que vamos a estar con cosas ella necesitaba de eso , como cualquier mujer casada.

En el salon de entrenamiento de las sailor scaut , estaban entrenando siempre lo hacían a esa hora.

la han visto, pregunto sailor mercury

no , dijeron todas , sola escucharon en su habitación

yo quería verla dijo uranus, hace años que no la veo , por que la persona que tenemos acá , no es la niña de hace unos años atrás..

pero no puedes esperar a que siga siendo la misma niña , ha sufrido mucho, interrumpió Neptuno .

yo quiero ver su sonrisa, dijo uranos tu guardia ve a buscar a la joven que llego ayer .

lo que usted mande contesto el guardia .

- El guardia se dirigió , a recorrer los pasillos buscando a la chica con peinado gracioso pero se percato Que. su majestad también llevaba ese peinado, y no volvió a pensar en eso otra vez,

En la biblioteca Darién estaba costado al costado de serena en el sillón completamente desnudos, ambos estaban abrazados y su piernas cruzada, los dos se habían convertido en personas irresponsables, no les importaba mucho que los vieran así eso volvía loco a Darién que ya no podía controlarse de tener a serena , la forma que lo seducía la volvía loco poco a poco sus labios se fueron juntando nuevamente . Cuando escucharon unos pasos , rápidamente se vistieron como pudieron, se sentaron como si estuvieran leyendo un libro .

Disculpe usted es la señorita serena.

si esa soy yo que desea.

Las sailor scout quieren verla en el salón de entrenamiento lo mas pronto posible.

Dígale que yo ya voy .

Con su permiso el guardia se retira de la biblioteca dijo el guardia.

Darién caminaba por los pasillos cuando vio que entraba al castillo gente muy extrañas unas mujeres preciosas , de sonrisa cautivadora , pero lo que le llamo la atención era que los hombres eran muy guapos y podrían quitarle a serena pero desecho eso de su mente rápidamente como podía pensar de esa manera, pero es que serena lo estaba volviendo loco, con su manera de ser y su curiosa manera de seducirlo, comenzó a caminar y avanzar hasta que en una esquina se encontró con alguien.

disculpe no me di cuenta

a no te preocupes Darién yo venía distraída

a setsuna eres tu como has estado

bien, y tu Darién , y tu novia donde esta con cierta ironía que Darién no noto

esta con las demás sailor querían verla , bueno me tengo que ir adiós

si claro tengo que ir a dejar esto nos vemos en la cena ,

si claro de ahí somos .

Serena estaba , a punto de llegar al salón de entrenamiento cuando mira su brazo y una mancha negra aparece en el supuso de inmediato lo que era el ritual del chaman , un antiguo ritual que estaba prohibido hacia muchos años por la diosa de la luna Selene, descendiente directo de serena, como ya sabia de que se trataba dijo las palabras para sacarse el hechizo de encima y quedo curado lo que le preocupaba era Darién el ni cuenta se daría . Cuando llego hablo con las chicas un momento Rey le pidió un duelo , obviamente serena no se nego pero le contesto esto.

- Chicas lo siento pero dejaremos el encuentro para después ahora tengo cosas que hacer a demás llego la hora de la cena

tienes miedo que te humille delante de las chicas , dijo rey

no , no tengo miedo pero tengo un problema más grave en estos momentos y el duelo puede esperar nos vemos a la noche en el mismo lugar como a la una ahí tendrás tu duelo adiós,

Serena corría por los pasillos que se hacían interminables , buscando a Darién pero de pronto paro , no serviría de nada si no tenía los talismanes para su suerte de ella tenía dos de los cuales no fueron robados de donde estaban protegidos ya que eran requeridos en el hechizo del chaman, pero debía viajar a su lugar secreto donde los tenía en la luna , fue a la habitación más cercana y se tele transporto hacia el imperio de la luna donde escondía sus mayores tesoros un lugar que nadie más podía entrar que no fuera ella ni siquiera Darién podría entrar ahí. Corrió hasta llegar a una puerta inmensa donde se abrió para mostrarle un gran palacio , el guardia al instante la dejo pasar , fue hasta una habitación cuando abrió la puerta una luz segadora , alumbro toda la habitación, era inmensa llena de objetos preciosos , pero había una caja especial de color azul, la abrió y ahí estaban un objeto redondo de color azul , con una inscripciones y una cuerda que los afirmaba al cuello .

No sabia porque pero tenia que ir a la habitación , busco en el guarda ropa , unas cuantas prendas que le servirían, para la reina esta noche , junto a el esposo el rey Endimion quería seguir pero no podía tenia que hacerlo , nuevamente uso su técnica super secreta , y llego al mismo lugar donde estaba Comenzó su búsqueda de nuevo el problema era ahora que era un poco tarde la noción del tiempo la había perdido y era de noche, no sabía en que lio se metería ahora, camino hasta que se encontró de frente con muchas personas la sailor scaut , los reyes una extrañas persona y Darién que la miraba muy feo, ahora si no se escapaba no podía decir la verdad no por el momento estaba frita.

Serena caminaba donde estaba todas esas personas , sabía a la perfección que había causado un tremendo lío , lo más probable era que se aburrieron de buscarla, y aun no cenaban , bueno ahora habia que actuar solo eso le quedaba hacer , como siempre , se fue corriendo a los brazos de Darién con lagrimas en los ojos la mirada de Darién cambio de inmediato por un mirada super tierna , serena loa brazo.

mi serena que te paso le pregunto con una gran preocupación

es que me perdí muy ruborizada, sentía que andaba en un laberinto del cual no podía salir , entonces me dio miedo , mucho miedo .

a eso era todo interrumpió Setsuna , pense que estabas muerta o algo así

ya quesieras , que estuviera muerta pero tan fácil no te la voy a dar . pensando ...

bueno vamos a cenar, interrumpió la reina serenety mirando muy feo a Setsuna, después hablaremos las dos.

Como ordene majestad , haciendo un reverencia toda irrespetuosa a la corona y refunfuñando los dientes .

El camino , hacia el comedor principal era largo ,y Serena estaba muy cansada, no por haber viajado en el tiempo sin autorización de sailor Plutón si no por que , la energía del palacio cada vez era más pesada y sentía que no tenía tiempo se estaba demorando mucho , demasiado por no decir otra cosa , el sudor corría por el rostro de serena, el reino entero ya estaba acostumbrado incluso Darién solo serena podía sentir esa energía que salía de algún lugar , empezó a mirar la respiración se hacia cada vez más agitada, Darién comenzó a darse cuenta de ella ,la miro y vio que sudaba y que tenía que apoyarse en la pared para caminar se acerco a ella.

que tienes

no dejes que nadie me vea así después te explico abrázame y disimula

esta bien, y así lo hizo Darién hasta que llegaron al gran comedor .

Serena ya se sentía mejor la energía había disminuido, y podía comportarse de acuerdo a lo que estaba presupuestado . Justo se sentó al lado de Serenety, la cual la miraba con incertidumbre ,.

ya esta todo listo para esta noche las sailor van a estar muy entretenidas no tendrás ningún problema pero antes de todos debes hacer que endimion se ponga un amuleto que te voy a dar .

- de que se trata todo esto serena pense que sería más fácil cada vez me lo pones más difícil

es muy fácil dáselo de regalo , para comenzar la tregua como me gustaría darte más apoyo pero no se puede tu tienes que desarrollar tus propias habilidades yo te deje todo listo en u habitación en tu baño , te deje una lista con las intrusiones debajo del inodoro, para que nadie más que tu las encuentre.

Las miradas estaban en serena y serenety , hablaban sin importarles los demás lo peor era que nadie entendía nada , hablaban en otro idioma unos que estaba prohibido incluso para las sailor aprender , sailor plut jamas pudo aprender el idioma y se estaba odiando por ello , cuando se lograron dar cuenta que las miradas estaban puestas sobre las dos la conversación estaba terminada .

que tanto hablan ustedes y que idioma es ese , pregunto endimion

no nada solo estaban probando algo respondió serena con mucha calma

que cosa , interrumpió setsuna

algo, que solo le compete a la realeza, no es de su inconveniencia señorita problemas reales ,

La cena transcurrió con normalidad después de ese accidente que dejo en estado de shock a mas de uno de los invitados y sorprendido a unos de los príncipes la valentía de la joven la cena había terminado y por ende todos se iban a su habitación los reyes se iban juntos demostrando que eran una gran pareja, setsuna y rey estaban verdes , llenas de rabia por la situación .

serenety , ven dijo serena cuando solo estaba el rey , serenety y ella

pórtate mal esta noche tu puedes hacerlo , te dejo todo listo juégatela, recuerda en el baño están las intrusiones yo voy a entretener a tus invitados y a las sailor para que tengas mayor pribasidad .

esta bien pero estoy nerviosa , tranquila que si haces lo que te dije todo saldrá bien.

Serenety camina al lado de Endimion el corazón le latía a mil por hora , estaba horriblemente nerviosa , pensaba que jamás volvería sentir esa sensación de nerviosismo habia aprendido a golpes a hacer dura e inflexibe pero se la estaba ganando , cuando Endimion abrió la puerta serenety abrió la boca de par en par la habitación parecía un jardín de rosas rojas , el piso la cama , trato de comportarse y saber lo que estaba haciendo , serena le daba mil patadas en el asunto del amor.

me puedes explicar lo que significa esto .con una mirada picarona

bueno lo que vez pasa espérame voy al baño

Prácticamente corrió al baño necesitaba leer y de paso matar a serena jamás penso que sería tan obvio todo eso , ósea había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta, mientras serenety pensaba en como iba matar a serena endimion se acostaba , con mucha lujuria hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía el cuerpo de su esposa y nada de ella algo extraño en el empezó aflorar de nuevo todos los recuerdos olvidados empezaron aparecer .

_**Serenety:**_

**_En tu closed del baño esta la ropa que debes usar es un camisón , negro ahí encontraras mucho pero será según vayas avanzando este es el más recatado para la primera noche._** Serenety reviso y casi le da un infarto según avanzaba la cosa se iba poniendo más candente y provocativa pero hizo lo que serena le dijo se puso el camisón. **_Ahora a tus pies encontraras un lavatorio donde le lavaras los pies a endimion , hay esta listo con sus pétalos de rosas, después de eso lo secaras con la toalla de mano que esta afrente tuyo , luego te perfumaras por todo el cuerpo con ese perfume que te deje. PASIÓN GITANA se llamaba el perfume ._** Insólito pensaba serenety el que la debe pasar bien es Darién sin lugar a dudas**_ . pásala bien y no lo eches a perder se dócil esta noche. Destruye la nota quémala . _**

Serenety ya estaba lista salió del baño con un lavatorio en las manos , esto dejo sorprendido a endimion, serena llego la lado de endimion lo destapo hizo que se sentara y suavemente con mucha timidez comenzó a lavarle los pies a Endimion , al principio se iba a oponer pero luego se dejo llevar por el encanto de la noche , estando los pies lavados , serenety comenzó a secarlos esta vez mirando a los ojos de endimion la mirada era correspondida cuando termino el rey se levanto de la cama y se puso frente a frente de serena , sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a darle un beso tierno y delicado en los labio , serenety, correspondió el beso como si fuera el primero , el beso fue subiendo de intensidad , poco a poco fueron quedando la ropa tiradas en el suelo , hasta quedar completamente desnudos en la cama endimion estaba encima de ella , ya no había forma de arrepentirse estaba dentro de ella , serenety , gemía y endimion igual , no habían palabras románticas solo deseo y placer , pero en este momento era lo que necitaba ella no pedía más además que fue advertida por serena que esto podía pasar , pero después las cosas cambiarían por ahora solo debía conformarse con eso.

Mientras tanto en el salón de entrenamiento sailor mars estaba tirada en suelo , y serena muy bien plantada , ya que solo utilizo una mano para doblegarla por completo dejando impactados a todos por el poder que emanaba de ella . Serena intento ayudar a sailor mars pero no acepto su ayuda , y serena se fue por la puerta ancha abrazada con Darién , por el otro lado Sailor plut salió mirando con mucho desprecio a la otra sailor vencida .

Cuando Darién y serena estuvieron alejados ,Darién puso a serena contra la pared y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente diciéndole palabras delicadas al oído, serena se dejaba llevar por esa energía tan suave que los cubría por entero , Endimion abrió una puerta y entraron en una habitación desconocida para ellos , fueron directamente a la cama con sabanas de seda, donde se hicieron uno solo y sus cuerpo quedaron unidos , fueron los momentos jamás hermoso y esperaban seguir haciéndolo por siempre .

A la mañana siguiente , serenety estaba semi desnuda acostada en el pecho de su esposo , cuando abrió los ojos le gusto mucho la posición en que estaban , y decidió quedarse así unos minutos más lo mismo paso con él no quiso despertar ya que había pasado la noche más maravillosa de todas otras tantas con varias mujeres , pero con ella había sido especial ya que había sido el primer hombre de su esposa , sonaba extraño pensarlo pero la reina esa noche había perdido la virginidad después de trescientos años de fidelidad , toda una dama pensaba , el su nueva compañera amante y esposa que de seguro serían muchas noches más. En la otra habitación serena se había levantado tenía cosas que hacer dejando a Darién solo durmiendo con esa sonrisa que tenía su rostro había sido feliz toda una noche al tener a la mujer que le había tocada y la cual era completamente de él...

Continuara...


	3. una menos

A la mañana siguiente , serenety estaba semi desnuda acostada en el pecho de su esposo , cuando abrió los ojos le gusto mucho la posición en que estaban , y decidió quedarse así unos minutos más lo mismo paso con él no quiso despertar ya que había pasado

Capitulo3 una menos.

A la mañana siguiente , serenety estaba semi desnuda acostada en el pecho de su esposo , cuando abrió los ojos le gusto mucho la posición en que estaban , y decidió quedarse así unos minutos más lo mismo paso con él no quiso despertar ya que había pasado la noche más maravillosa de todas otras tantas con varias mujeres , pero con ella había sido especial ya que había sido el primer hombre de su esposa , sonaba extraño pensarlo pero la reina esa noche había perdido la virginidad después de trescientos años de fidelidad , toda una dama pensaba , el su nueva compañera amante y esposa que de seguro serían muchas noches más. En la otra habitación serena se había levantado tenía cosas que hacer dejando a Darién solo durmiendo con esa sonrisa que tenía su rostro había sido feliz toda una noche al tener a la mujer que le había tocada y la cual era completamente de él...

Capitulo 3

Serena caminaba por los pasillos del palacio no quería seguir acostada y aun faltaban unas horas para el desayuno, cuando vio que uno de los príncipes levantado a estas cuando pensó que ella y los guardias se levantaban tan temprano, se acerco a él quería conversar con alguien .

**hola tu eres el príncipe del sur si no me equivoco, no es así**

**así , veo que igual te levantas temprano. Me gusta ver el alba **

**mmm, yo no podía seguir durmiendo normalmente me levanto muy tarde, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas**

**si claro este lugar es hermoso como para desperdiciar tiempo durmiendo si quiere podemos recorrerlo juntos mientras se despierta tu novio .**

**claro no hay problema tenia para rato, el pensando en todo lo que le hizo la anoche anterior, no tenia idea que podía hacer todo eso.**

En la habitación de la reina comenzó a desesperarse y se acordó de lo que había hecho la noche anterior y un rubor salio de sus mejilla como fue capaz de hacer todo eso ella, pero hacia años que quería tener a Endimión así pero su entupido orgullo no la dejo, ahora estaba segura que lo recuperaría y alejaría a todas sus amantes para ser la única con la ayuda de serena logaría, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios a su esposo se enrollo en la sabana y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha tenían invitados y ya era un poco tarde para el desayuno, se enrollo en la sabana y se fue al baño despertando a Endimión en otra habitación un hombre de ojos azules acaba de despertar y no estaba su mujer, se preguntaba ¿ en donde estaría? , se levanto de mal le gustaba verla despertar entre sus brazos. Serena caminaba aun con el príncipe hasta que alguien la llamo era un hombre vestido de forma graciosa como todos en el palacio se preguntaba a quien se le ocurrió esa forma tan extraña de vestir , se excuso del príncipe y siguió al hombre a una sala aislada.

**Buenos días, princesa Serena quería entregarle algo que servirá para la misión que tiene que cumplir.**

**¿ como se llama usted? **

**A disculpe soy Sir Nicolas, ministro y consejero real .**

**A usted fue quien me mando la carta no es así , señor**

**Si, tomo aquí tiene.**

Serena tomo entre sus manos, un sobre amarillo el cuál tenia temor de abrir pero se decidió, quedo en estado de Shock mientras las fotografías que veía avanzaban, cada una era peor que la anterior, miraba al hombre que estaba enfrente y se ruborizaba haber lo que hacia una de sus guardiana en los pasillos del palacio y comprendió por que , le había pasado ese sobre tenía que sacar del medio a alguien que estaba siendo un obstáculo en su misión y no dudarían en hacerla desaparecer del camino, dio las gracias y se fue con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro cuando se acordó que tenía que ir por los talismanes para proteger a su novio de la energía del chaman , Hizo el hechizo y fue hacia el pasado donde se encontraban los talismanes. Solo la familia real sabía exactamente donde estaban, solo el que se perdió lo pudieron haber encontrado, fue directo donde estaban los tres talismanes, saco uno solo para Darièn . Estuvo aproximadamente todo el desayuno sin aparecer , la molestia y preocupación de Darien era evidente , en la mesa real no se hablaba mucho solo se consumía las guerreras, estaban sorprendidas por lo que descostró serena en el gimnasio.

Al terminar el desayuno todos comenzaron a caminar en distintas direcciones pero para ir a las distintas partes, tenían que pasar por un pasillo en el cuál se quedaron sorprendidos cuando una luz se apreció y vieron a Serena se había tele trasportado, para serena requería de mucha energía pero curiosamente no estaba cansada, cuando se dio vuelta se percato de que era observada por todos y de Darién que la miraba fríamente serena odiaba cuando la miraba así, se acerco a todos los que estaban ahí .

**siento mucho no haber compartido el desayuno con ustedes , es que este palacio es tan grande que me perdí.**

**En que parte del palacio estabas pregunto Endimión no creyendo mucho , de que se había perdido .**

**En el ala norte, creo , o era la sur , bueno en fin estaba en el tercer piso o era el cuarto en fin ya ni se en donde estaba, solo que estaba perdida buscando la salida cuando me acordé de la tele transportación .**

**Ya no te preocupes , serena tenemos que conversar intervino la reina ya que serena le pidió ayuda mental . Vamos a mi escritorio **

**Darién , acércate quiero darte algo.**

Darién se puso frente a serena , y vio que saco algo del bolsillo era una especie de talismán, por cierto muy hermoso, le pidió que no se lo sacara por nada del mundo que después le explicaría el motivo, tenía que hablar algo con la reina muy importante , había pensado mostrarle el sobre de inmediato al rey pero decidió buscar un mejor momento para eso Darien le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Serena y se fue con Endimión a dar un paseo por el jardín. Serena y la reina estaban en el escritorio conversando .

**Todo resulto bien , pero no se si el me quiere toda vía, hablo la reina**

**Tranquila todo a su tiempo lo primero es despertar deseo en ti, Después nos encargaremos del amor. Eso es al final de todo en realidad el amor vendrá solo, tu déjamelo a mi hay que sacar algunas personas del medio primero pero ya me estoy encargando de eso .**

**De que hablas serena.**

**Tranquila, reina todo a su tiempo, pero ya tengo un plan para esto, vine a esto y no me voy a ir hasta que este todo como debe ser, a todo esto alguien despertó al chaman , y ambas sabemos que ese hechizo esta prohibido.**

**Pero , quien se atrevió hacer, ese hechizo y como si se supone que solo un miembro de la realeza lunar puede hacer ese hechizo.**

**Nuestra madre hace mucho tiempo, la reina serenety, solamente fue trasladado a esta época por la sailor del tiempo.**

**No, puede ser, ella tiene mucho poder, mucho más que el mio.**

**Eso no es verdad, tu tienes más poder que ella te has dejado convencer de eso . Solo que tu poder radica en el amor, y eso fue lo que no esta pero ya nos encargaremos eso recuerda que eres la sailor del amor .Todo depende del amor que tengas y todo tu poder renacerá .**

**Creo que empiezo a entender todo eso.**

En el jardín Darien y Endimión se sentaron en una de las bancas a mirar los jardines llenos de rosas de todos los colores.

**Ustedes se quieren mucho , Darien se lamento el rey**

**no, nos queremos nos amamos, y creo que eso fue lo que se te olvido a ti, el amor que sentía pos ella, el deseo de protegerla de que nada malo le pasara, te olvidaste de todo lo que hizo por ti , te acompaño cuando nadie más lo hizo , estuvo contigo cuando perdiste a tus padres y con ello la memoria aunque no la recordaras , te salvo la vida enumerables veces . Darien**

**no me he olvidado de ello solo, que no se que paso un día me desperté en los brazo de otra mujer y creí amar a esa mujer fue todo muy extraño sabes. Endimión**

**te dejaste dominar , y manipular por ella , hay un hechizo muy poderoso que haces eso puede controlar la voluntad de las personas y con el tiempo controla el corazón. Darien **

**tu crees que yo fui hechizado por una energía negativa.**

**Eso me temo es por eso que será me dio este talismán para que no me pase eso a mi.**

**Tanto dañe hice Darien por culpa de un hechizo cuando lo averigüé lo va a pagar te lo juro.**

Mientras tanto , serena estaba en la habitación mirando el techo de esta cuando sintió que abrían la puerta pero no era nadie, de pronto comenzó a sentir una energía muy fuerte que trataba de poseerla pero de inmediato se puso su talismán, y comenzó a luchar con su conciencia , en otra parte del aplació alguien prendía una velas y le daba ordenes a un espíritu , tratando de deshacer la defensa de serena , le estaba costando demasiado , serena ya se había transformado en la princesa de la luna, sabía que como sailor moon no podría con el espíritu , saco el cristal de plata y hizo que el hechizo se materializara, y supo de inmediato quien había llamado al chaman como lo había pensado el chaman tomaba la forma de la persona que lo había convocado . Después de haberlo vencido fue al gran comedor a almorzar Darien estaría enojado por no haber estado en todo la mañana con él .

Cuando llegaron a la mesa todos se miraban y algunos se saludaban con mucha confianza el caso de serena y el príncipe que la saludo como si fueran grandes amigos despertando los celos de Darién nuevamente, esta vez Serena estaba muy nerviosa para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía , los reyes acaban de llegar y la mirada de Endimión fue de inmediato al sobre amarillo que se encontraba en su puesto, siempre que eso sucedía era por que habían malas noticias, para la suerte de serena sailor pluton estaba al lado de Endimión y podría ver su primera batalla ganada . Antes de ver lo que contenía el sobre se dispuso a comer , Serena trataba de probar bocado pero le costaba , disimular su nervicismo , ser cínica le costaba demasiado no hallaba las horas que abriera ese sobre y se acabara de una vez por todas y pudiera probar la comida tan deliciosa por que tenia un hambre que ni se la aguantaba anoche gasto demasiadas energías Darien estaba insaciable y ella no se quedaba atrás . El momento llego Endimión tomo el sobre amarillo y mientras veía mas ponía cara de espanto , serena estaba que se moría de nervios y de risa .

**Sailor Mars después te quiero en mi despacho necesito hablar contigo**

**como guste majestad , apróntate no es nada bueno me entere de todo **

**majestad lo puedo explicar todo.**

**No** **es necesario con lo que he visto puedo sacar mis propias deducciones. Y que no se hable mas del asunto**.

Serenety en vez de mirar a su marido miro a serena la cual le cerro el ojo , claramente sabiendo de ante mano lo que sucedía en un papel le menciono que había una sailor menos , esto dejaba mas intrigada a la reina que no le gustaba para nada las intrigas pero serena le puso una mano diciéndole que le aclararía todo una vez terminada la cena, se lo dijo con el pensamiento , tenía poderes telepáticos , incluso podría decirse que serena tenía mucho mas poder que la misma reina ya que contaba con el poder esencial el amor, eso era lo que le faltaba a la reina en estos momentos pero no por mucho tiempo. La cena termino con una pequeña catástrofe el rey se fue a su despacho con sailor mars , y la reina con la mismísima serena .

En el despacho de el rey Endimión , el se sento en su lugar de siempre sirviendo un vaso de whisky lo necesitaba para afrontar lo que se venía , Sailor Mars se sentó en el frente de el muy nerviciosa fue cuando le paso el sobre amarillo la cara de Mars se desfiguro por completo.

**esto no es lo que parece están trucadas , trataba de explicar lo inexplicable .**

**ambos sabemos que no es así , sabes muy lo que pasara como pudiste caer tan bajo , ya no puedes seguir viviendo en este palacio puedes entregarme tu transformador , la conducta de una scout no puede ser así. Estaba derrotada tan facil iba dejar de ser serlo scout bueno igual no le gustaba el trabajo ganaba mas de prostituta por que en eso se había convertido.**

**De este momento kede delegada de sus funciones como sailor scout , deme su broche sera entregado a serenety, mi esposa**

**Por favor llorando….**

**No ya esta decidido.**

Serena y Serenety ya estaban hablando y le explico todo lo que había sucedido y le mostró las fotografía, Serenety estaba que no podía de al risa hacia mucho tiempo quería destituir a esa sailor y no lo había conseguido por que no mostraba ninguna mala conducta para hacerlo, pero lo que no entendía como las había conseguido , pero esa información no fue revelada y en eso quedo , después serena salio de la oficina de serenety y se fue en busca de darién. Darien estaba conversando con una de las princesas , pero llego justo en el momento que intentaba besar a su novio, con mucha educación se lo llevo de ahí dejando a la princesa enfurecida por no lograr su cometido.

Serena lo llevo a una habitación extraña donde comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente olvidadnos los celos , no tenía hacer una escena solo era perdida de tiempo si podía seducirlo mejor, para que entendiera que nadie era mejor que ella, darien pronto quedo hechizado por los continuos castigo que le daba por hablar con esa escandalosa princesa Serena había despojado por completo la camisa de Darién cayo al suelo dejando al descubierto la espalda de Darien que sufrió las caricias de serena. Darién ya no podía con su cuerpo. Serena vio que estaba muy excitado y ni siquiera lo había tocado demasiado como para que ya estuviera a mil. Darien recorría los senos de serena con gran maestría haciendo que se le escaparan algunos gemidos de placer, ambos cayeron al piso sin ninguna de sus ropas, solo ellos estando unidos sus cuerpos y llenos de placer.

Continuara………….


	4. El heredero

_Serena lo llevo a una habitación extraña donde comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente olvidadnos los celos , no tenía hacer una escena solo era perdida de tiempo si podía seducirlo mejor, para que entendiera que nadie era mejor que ella, darien pronto quedo hechizado por los continuos castigo que le daba por hablar con esa escandalosa princesa Serena había despojado por completo la camisa de Darién cayo al suelo dejando al descubierto la espalda de Darien que sufrió las caricias de serena. Darién ya no podía con su cuerpo. Serena vio que estaba muy excitado y ni siquiera lo había tocado demasiado como para que ya estuviera a mil. Darien recorría los senos de serena con gran maestría haciendo que se le escaparan algunos gemidos de placer, ambos cayeron al piso sin ninguna de sus ropas, solo ellos estando unidos sus cuerpos y llenos de placer._

_Capitulo 4 El heredero_

La reina y el rey y las sailor scaut pasaban por unos de los pasillos en busca de Serena y Darién que no se veían por ninguna parte, una princesa estaba que echaba furia por los ojos nunca jamás nadie la había rechazado, Jamás mujer alguna se había puesto en su camino. Esa serena se las pagaría definitivamente .

Serena y darien estaban acostados en uno de los sillones , habían puesto ropa rapa descansar y hacerse cariño solamente eso, Darien tenia nostalgia quería ver a Rini pensó que cuando viniera nuevamente la iba poder ver, pero eso no ocurrió Rini no existía en este mundo.

**Sere, yo quería ver a Rini la extraño dijo Darién**

**Yo igual quería verla, pero el futuro ha sido cambiado quizás no nazca **

**Eso es imposible tu vas a ser que las cosas funcionen entre la reina y el rey.**

**Si pero eso no significa que ella nazca pueden nacer otros hijos, quien sabe en que forma fue alterado este mundo. **

La reina había dejado la búsqueda de pronto se había sentido muy mal tenía unas nauseas horribles, sentía muy mal como si todo lo que comió quisiera salir de su cuerpo, y ella era muy saludable nunca se enfermaba pero ahora estaba horrible acostada en su habitación pido que le trajeran agua no podía levantarse sin marearse. Uno de los sirvientes fue a buscar a su majestad para decirle que la reina se encontraba enferma y pidió ser excusada de la cena pero no se podía levantar de la cama.

El rey caminaba en destino al gran comedor cuando fue informado de la desafortunada noticia , fue directo a la habitación cuando no la encontró en la cama , pero la vio la puerta del baño abierta se dirigió allá y vio a su reina , de cabeza en el inodoro vomitando .

Entro al baño ayudarla con su malestar después de que todo se termino se fue acostar acompañada del rey . y le empeso hacer alguno chequeos hacia tiempo que no practicaba la medicina asi es que se sentía muy bien haciéndolo pero estaba en estado de shock lo mas probable era que estuviera embaraza que el heredero su hija estuviera por venir al mundo , estaba feliz, llevo las muestras al laboratorio del castillo dejando durmiendo a la reina .

Continuara…


End file.
